Silver Dawn
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Some truths remain hidden for a person's need to protect what they most love and they do things that the person who they wish to protect may not understand till the end. Gin tells his only son his reasons in a letter; Hitsugaya.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silver Dawn  
Anime/Manga: Bleach  
Chars: Hitsugaya, Gin  
Type: Part one of two  
Rating: PG and a bit OCC but I might do a story based on this one shot down the line.  
Sum: Some truths remain hidden for a person's need to protect what they most love and they do things that the person who they wish to protect may not understand till the end.

To my son

I am sure your shock of reading this is hitting you right now. It would me if I was reading this so I would chuckle softly at the wide eyed expression of your's from that scowl you keep up all the time or the strained tight lip. Now back to the matters at hand while you read this or why I wrote this to you. I felt that at my death that old man Yamamoto should give you this and let the truth out a bit. He fought with me to keep this a secret but I have enough dirt on the so called "Pure Court" to have some pull on this so no worries kiddo!

To turn over to the truth of the real meat of the meal I might say kiddo. To be blunt and not use all the flowery language was never my style in the first place. Yes I am father. Were do you think you got your hair and coloring from in the first place? That's all me and my brains you also got as a so called "prodigy " title they faced down your throat like they did me back then. Guessing bout now you want to throw up or burn this letter as this being the only truth and copy but I know you will keep waiting for one reason only.

Your ma.

Your thinking of one lovely busty babe but thank your stars your mind is on the wrong trail kiddo. I was close with my hellcat but I didn't want to bring a child into the world but seems fate had other plans huh? Well your mom is one hell of a lady and I respected her more then others. She left this world soon after you were born I am sorry to tell ya kiddo due a hollow attack a few months after you were born. Her name was Umeko Tsuboi **,** she was a healer in the forth when I met her after a nasty attack from a hollow one night. Awe, she was fine bone and cold as ice just as you but always cared for the people around her just as you. Most of your nature comes from her from what've I seen so far and can guess but you got my temper a bit from when I was younger so there is me in you still kiddo. Ah Umeko was as fast with her sharp tongue but collected as a winter's dawn and just as frozen save "bed time". We had a few meetings you might take and one night she told me she was all pregnant with you out of the blue. What a shock to me I was going to be father but things had started to move along and I was put in as a spy you might say by the old man to Aizen. Old man Yamamoto had put me in his paths just for those reasons and had already had tabs that bastard was up to no good ya see kiddo. Yet now I was going to be a dad! Umeko knew the truth once I told her and she understood it could never happen with me in your life or Aizen might found out about you and use you later for his own needs. How was that good for you? The best I could do was watch him and keep tabs as a spy to make sure your life would be peaceful if we stopped his plans but I think it didn't work out like that huh?

Some months after you were born, Umeko got killed by a hollow and me with you. So I did some fast thinking one night and tracked down her mom or your grandmother and told her everything while holding ya. You were just a little silver haired wailing brat but I knew I had to protect you some how at least. The old grandmother took you in and promised to raise you as her own with one more girl she had picked up along the way called Momo. I left a bit grateful you were safe and would have a free life, more then I did back then. Then came the shock when I heard Rangiku talking bout this kid with silver hair and a huge restiu, I know who she was talking bout and I knew soon you would be the ranks of the shinigami and I was right. Then soon you made Captain soon after I did and I amint I was proud you had come this far by yerself like I did. Then everything else when to hell but I was grateful when I knew Rangiku was put with you to keep an eye on you a bit as I never could. ....

Hell came soon with Aizen doing his plans and I left that day after our fight, you gave me one hell of a send off ya dragon! I was proud of you all the more from our little tiff when I left and knew you could be so much more once you gained some more years and grew up a bit. So I take it I am dead and your reading this and thats how it ends kiddo.

Take Care of our Hell Cat  
Gin Ichimaru


	2. Chapter 2

One single paper fell free from the hand that had held the paper so tightly just moments ago as the words slipped into his mind. It was somewhat old from the yellow tinge to the paper or how some of the writing had seemed to be smudged from some sort of water marks on it. It felt unreal in his world for the moment as he tried to compare the simple truths of what one page had done to his world.

Could it be real? The writing he recognized for the moment from reading reports by that same hand. Somewhat of a grace to the strokes of the bush of kanji on the page was a trademark to one person who wrote in such a style to even the type of speech that said person had used. All summed down to two words that made up a name in his mind. One person who had haunted his dreams for so long from that faithful day everything had change for all of them; Gin Ichimaru.

A former captain of the Court of Pure Souls. One man who had seemed to turn his back on all of them and the one woman who loved him most of all. All of them had come to believe he had been a traitor to them to serve under Aizen when he left to become a god of some kind. Gin Ichimaru's name was turned into a dark whisper of a curse to all the remaining captains till the bitter end of the War. His body had never been recovered from the pits of the hollow world to even this date. Save a broken zanpakutō, in two parts were found to be his. Where was the body? Many theories had come to mind but none had proven to be real at all.

Yet he believed he had lived on, Hitsugaya Torshiro as the captain of the tenth had search more then anyone else those closing weeks of the War.

Then the letter had come on his desk one day, sealed by a kido spell that shattered the moment he had touched the paper for a moment. Why? He had sat down and some tea and started to the read the thing till the bitter end of the truth. Dry heaving as the cup fell from his hands along with the Letter.

Gin was his father by blood. That man he had come to loath so much from his attacks on Momo to breaking the heart of Matsumoto. Thinking of that one single soul could turn his icy mask into a snarl of fury no one had seen save a few shinigami turning the onslaught of the Winter War in both the living world and that of the afterlife. Hitsugaya hated him to the marrow of his bones all those months and now this bitter truth attacked hid mind for the moment.

Tears leaked out of his shut eyes as his fist pounded the wooden floor. As one more truth was also in the letter as well. Gin was a hero, all this time trying to protect those he held close in his heart. What had he gone through all these years by himself? That smile he had given Matsumoto on that day he parted made sense now, a peek at the true man he had been. Those crimson eyes looking down on him while he had fought him that first time before Momo would come on the caption of the third, a hidden smile at how much he had grown into a man. A man looking at his son and proud of him above all others in his life. It made a bitter sense to him mind now.

And he hated it all the more as the tears fell from his eyes. Hitsugaya felt a pair of hands touch his shaking shoulders as he looked into the gray eyes of Matsumoto for the moment as she too had read the letter while he had been lost in his thoughts. Shedding tears along with him on the words written on the page. Understanding the reviling pain of it all to both of them and he only turned to hug the woman as they both wept for a hidden hero of the Winter War.

Gin was a man of honor and a hero, a lover and a father who alone took on a devil to protect the world. They would tell the hidden truth to the rest of the world. While only faintly a hooded line on a fair away hill watched the light dye from the sun as it set, crimson eyes sparkling from tears he wished would come forth but never did.

"Good-bye my hell cat and son, live on is all I ask of ya." one whisper carried on the winds that raced to the white walls of the Court.

It was the last good-bye he would ever give to them.


End file.
